Damned Virginity
by Malale
Summary: OneShot. Lemon SasuNaruSasu y un poco de SuigetsuSai Porqué cuando Sai comenzó a hacer ese tipo de preguntas, Sasuke presintió que la cosa iría a peor. Regalo del amigo invisible de MagekyouRamen para Naruchan n0n


**Disclaimer:** Ja, ya quisiéramos muchas y muchos que Kishi pusiera en Naruto lo que sucede en este fic XDDD

**Advertencias:** Lemon, lemon, lemooooooooooon. SasuNaruSasu. Yaoi, Sexo entre hombres y todas esas cosas sucias y perversas.

**Dedicatoria:** A Naru-chan preciosa xDD Que me tocó ella en el Amigo Invisible del foro y pidió esta monería de reto:

**Naru-chan:**  
**Serie: **Naruto (oh si dattebayo) XD  
**Pareja: **SasuNaruSasu, SuigetsuxSai  
**Categoría: **lemon, humor… cosas así me hacen feliz XD No deseo: que sean nenazas... quiero machos que se respeten! XD  
**Trama: **. ... sexo salvaje... ¬ (XD) e insinuaciones de Suigetsu a Naru - lo demás es libre 0 no AU por fis u.u

Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, ahora que opine ella xD

**Damned Virginity**

Esto no podía estarle pasando a él. Sasuke se negaba a creerlo. No, eso era solo un mal sueño, una alucinación, un genjutsu. Itachi había salido de la tumba que él mismo le había hecho para meterlo en el mundo Tsukiyomi y torturarlo psicológicamente (de nuevo). Oh, por favor, que fuera _eso_.

Sai no podía estarle preguntando a Naruto sobre… sobre…

-… porque Suigetsu no para de hablar de ello. He estado buscando en la biblioteca, pero no he encontrado mucho. Hay más información técnica para hombres con mujeres. Por eso vengo a preguntarte. Tú me puedes ayudar¿verdad? Porqué tú y Sasuke estáis juntos desde hace ya varios meses…

Sobre sexo.

No, no, no. Por favor no. Ese tema **no**.

Aunque se encontrará a varios metros del rubio y del ANBU, escuchaba perfectamente la conversación. Y cada vez le costaba más aparentar que era indiferente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sobre todo por el asfixiante calor que empezaba a sentir, producto de la vergüenza y el nerviosismo de que su novio terminara explotando. Por lo que podía observar de reojo, si Naruto seguía poniéndose más y más rojo y sudando tanto, iba a darle un ataque o soltarse a vomitar. O lo peor, y más probablemente factible que sucediera; abriría su enorme bocaza y la cagaría.

-Sai… yo no…

-No debes sentirte incomodo. Según los libros, los temas sexuales es típica conversación entre los amigos. Compartir experiencia y darnos consejos afianzará nuestra confianza…

Las manos de Sasuke se crisparon sobre sus antebrazos cruzados. Debía de encontrar una excusa factible que le hiciera levantarse de la roca donde estaba descansando después del entrenamiento con los demás y alejar a Naruto del peligro (osea, de Sai) sin llamar la atención.

Las cosas no podrían ponerse más difíciles.

-¿De que están hablando Naruto y Sai?

Pues vaya. Sí que podían.

Sasuke giró su cabeza hacía la voz que había formulado la pregunta. Suigetsu estaba de pié a su lado, observando a los otros dos con su característica sonrisa de piraña.

Desde que había formado el Equipo Hebi habían pasado cerca de tres años. Después de la pelea contra Itachi y Akatsuki muchas cosas pasaron. Sasuke regresó de nuevo a Konoha y se enfrentó a unos cargos de traición que aun seguía pagando. Pero gracias a Tsunade, movida por Naruto, no habían sido muy graves. El Equipo Hebi se disolvió y cada uno se fue por su lado. O al menos eso esperaba el Uchiha, pero al poco Suigetsu volvió a parecer por la Aldea. Según el peliblanco, tenía la intención de quedarse con Sasuke, puesto que no había ningún lugar a donde pudiera ir y el moreno le "caía bien". Pero si lo decía delante de Karin le estaría dando a la "pesada" una excusa para también quedarse, por eso había echo como el que se iba del País del Fuego.

Por supuesto, Tsunade no había estado demasiado contenta con eso. Suigetsu no era muy de fiar y el único que podía controlarlo era Sasuke, pero no podía asignarlo con el moreno, ya que este mismo estaba también bajo vigilancia por Naruto. Así que lo asigno con el grupo de Sai en la ANBU Raíz. Ya que iba tener un indeseable en su aldea, al menos que sirviera para algo. Además, siempre era bueno fastidiar a Danzou.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó sin contestar a su anterior respuesta.

-Vengo buscando a Sai.

"Por supuesto"- Pensó Sasuke. –"¿Qué si no?"

Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que Suigetsu se movía a la par que el culo de Sai. Lo que sentía el chico piraña por el otro era una autentica obsesión. Desde que fueron asignados juntos, lo acosaba, coqueteaba con él y, en pocas palabras, hacía lo indecible para logar cepillárselo. Si no fuera porque Sai era… bueno Sai, ya hubiera caído hacía mucho tiempo. Por agotamiento, seguramente.

Realmente la fascinación que sentía por el ANBU iba muy por encima de la que mostraba por cualquier otra persona. Sasuke estaba seguro de que, aunque Suigetsu se tiraría cualquier bicho viviente, Sai le gustaba de verdad. Y eso que al principio de su estadía, no paró de perseguir a _su_ dobe. Aunque seguramente el hecho de ser casi cien por cien agua y que Sasuke le mostrara cual bien hacía el Chidori Nagashi le hizo fijarse en nuevos horizontes.

-¿De que están hablando esos dos?- Volvió a preguntar el de pelo claro.

-Ni idea.- Mintió Sasuke. Lo último que necesitaba era a esa boca de piraña inmiscuyéndose. La voz de Naruto iba subiendo de tono, demostrando cada vez más exasperación.

-Hum, pues parece que tu novio está algo alterado.

-¡Joder, Sai¡Qué dejes de preguntarme gilipolleces!

-¡Voy a acercarme!- Decidió alegremente.

-¡NO!- La pose calmada de Sasuke se perdió al ponerse de píe de un salto y agarrarlo del brazo. Si Suigetsu se metía no habría salvación. Ni para Naruto ni para él.

-¿Pero que pasa?- Preguntó el otro, con una mirada sorprendida pero atenta.

-Oh, hola Suigetsu. –Saludó Sai al girarse por el grito de Sasuke. Naruto gimió lastimeramente al ver al antiguo integrante de Hebi. -Le estoy preguntando a Naruto como tienen sexo dos hombres, pero se niega a hablar- Simplificó.

-¡Pero Sai!- Exclamó increíblemente ilusionado deshaciendo su agarre de Sasuke, que de repente se vio sosteniendo agua. –Yo te lo enseño de forma _práctica_.

-Precisamente no quiero llegar a la práctica sin saber nada de la teoría. ¡Venga Naruto, afiancemos nuestra amistad teniendo una sana conversación de temas sexuales!

-¡Que me dejes en paz-tebayo!

-Mira como se pone rojo- Picó Suigetsu dispuesto a fastidiar. –A saber que cosas sucias hacéis Sasuke y tú. Tienes pinta de escandaloso en la cama. Gemirás como una fiera…

Sasuke intentó llegar a tiempo para detener la hecatombe, pero fue imposible. Toda la ira y el enfado de Naruto subieron como la espuma y se escapó por esa arma de doble filo que era su boca.

-¡¡Yo no gimo como una fiera ni hago cosas sucias porque Sasuke y yo no hemos hecho nada, dattebayo!!

El desastre estaba servido. Naruto se llevó una mano a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y miró a su novio. Ambos querían que la tierra se abriera y se los tragara. O si eso era mucho pedir, que viniera una nación ninja a invadirlos.

-Pero… vosotros estáis saliendo desde hace casi seis meses. Y las parejas, demostrado estadísticamente, empiezan a mantener relaciones como muy tarde a los cuatro meses. ¡Es imposible que no hayáis echo nada!

Sai, obviamente, creía con fe ciega todo lo que leía.

-¡Tú eres tonto!- Le gritó Suigetsu al Uchiha. -¡¿Tienes un novio como ese y aun no te lo has tirado?!

Sasuke le mandó una mirada asesina, pero Suigetsu no se amedrentó. Su indignación hacía tal acto estúpido era demasiada para sentir miedo. ¡Para que demonios estaban saliendo esos dos sino era para follar! Porque por las agradables y tranquilas charlas sobre la política en el País del Fuego no sería. Se estaban comportando como un par de colegialas vir… genes.

Algo se iluminó dentro de la retorcida mente del Houzuki.

-¿Sois vírgenes?

Hasta Sasuke se sonrojó ligeramente al verse descubierto. Pero no pudo competir con el rostro iluminado como un farolillo de Naruto, que empezó a balbucear cosas inteligibles.

-¡Sois vírgenes!- Afirmó sus sospechas a voz en grito. Sasuke agradeció que solo quedaran ellos cuatro en el área de entrenamiento. Pero no dudaba que con semejante chillido hasta las estatuas del Monte Hokage se hubieran enterado.

-¡Bueno y qué pasa-tebayo!- Refutó agresivamente el Uzumaki. De perdidos al río; el rubio iba defender su dignidad con uñas y dientes.

-Seis meses viviendo juntos y seguís vírgenes. –Decía Suigetsu como sin creérselo.

-En realidad llevamos viviendo juntos desde hace ocho meses. Fue hace seis que empezamos a salir- Aclaró Naruto. –Tú es que llegaste cuando ya éramos novios.

"Arréglalo, dobe"- Pensó Sasuke aguantando el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

-No me puedo creer que haya estado siguiendo a un virgen.- Se lamentó teatralmente el de pelo blanco, mirando con fingida ofensa a su anterior líder.

Sasuke _no_ iba a molestarse en responder eso.

-Entiendo que no quisieras decirme nada, Naruto.- Dijo Sai con un tono de voz que intentaba sonar comprensivo. La comprensión era un tema al que aun no había llegado en su libro. –No te preocupes, me informaré todo lo que pueda y te daré todos los detalles.

-No te molestes, Sai. De verdad que **no** te molestes.

-No es molestia, Naruto. Los amigos están para ayudar- Dijo con su exasperante sonrisita.

-O si no…- Dijo Suigetsu con un tono de voz empalagoso, pasando su brazo por los hombros del más bajo -… puedo darte yo unas clases _prácticas_. –Apretó el agarre mientras enseñaba sus afilados dientes. –No tienes porque esperar al frígido del Uchiha.

-Suficiente- Habló Sasuke por primera vez, y aunque su tono de voz era calmado, derramaba fría cólera por todos lados. Agarró el brazo del Houzuki para que dejara de tocar al rubio y le soltó una descarga eléctrica que le hizo caerse al suelo.

-¡Joder, Sasuke¡Solo bromeaba, pedazo de bestia!- Gritó el otro con dolor.

Pero la mirada asesina, con Sharingan incluido, que le lanzó Sasuke le hizo desistir de seguir discutiendo. Obviamente, el tema sacado era algo _delicado_ para el Uchiha.

Éste cogió a Naruto por la muñeca y se lo llevó a rastras antes de que nadie le diera tiempo de decir nada.

Suigetsu los observó irse aun sentando en el suelo.

-Vírgenes…- Murmuró más para si mismo. –Que desperdicio.

Sai se agachó para quedar a su altura y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Estás bien, Suigetsu?

El otro se giró al verlo y una sonrisa ladeada y hambrienta, como las que siempre ponía cuando Sai entraba en su rango de espacio personal, afloró en su boca.

Los pájaros del bosque salieron volando por el ruido de un golpe seco, como el que hace un cuerpo al ser tirado sobre la tierra, y el grito de "¡Pero qué haces!" que resonó por todos lados.

[---------------------------------------------------------

-¡Oe, teme¡Más despacio, que me vas a arrancar el brazo!

Sasuke ignoró el grito de Naruto y siguió tironeando de él con brío. Deseaba alejarse del campo de entrenamiento, de Sai y de Suigetsu. Deseaba alejarse de su vergüenza y, sobre todo, deseaba alejarse de esas ganas de tirarse encima del rubio y dejar de ser virgen.

Se sentía tan estúpido por tener esa clase de pensamientos y no poderlos controlar. Toda su vida los instintos sexuales habían estado aplacados bajo deseos de venganza y odio.

Excepto con Naruto.

Él sabia, _sabía_ que ese rubio cabezahueca lograba lo que nadie conseguía; _encenderlo_.

Y tenía que aguantarse. Aguantarse porque Naruto no era como él. A Naruto siempre le gustaron las mujeres y cuando empezaron a tener esa… err… relación, todo fue muy violento para el de ojos azules. Se tensaban cada vez que se besaban o se daban un abrazo (De acuerdo que él no era la cosa más afectiva del mundo tampoco). Si hubieran intentado pasar a mayores, al rubio le habría dado algo. Y Sasuke era incapaz de obligarlo.

-Oe, Sasuke.- Tanteó Naruto cuando llegaron a su apartamento y el moreno lo soltó para abrir la puerta. -¿Estás enfadado?

Sasuke no contestó y se dirigió al sofá. Tenía un dolor de cabeza increíble. Naruto, acostumbrado al mutismo de su pareja, siguió hablando atropelladamente tras cerrar la puerta.

-¡Porqué no fue mi culpa, dattebayo! Sai y Suigetsu se pusieron muy pesados, tú lo viste. Ellos no entienden nada. Es normal… quiero decir yo sé como eres… así de… arisco y que no te gusta mucho el contacto físico y… bueno que… realmente puedo aguantarme si tú no quieres y eso… porque… porque… ¡En fin, que puedo aguantarme sin problemas! Bueno con problemas también, pero eso no…

Sasuke lo miró como si estuviera hablando en latín.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Le preguntó sin entender. ¿Qué él no quería¿Qué **él **no _quería_?

-Pues eso.- Decía mirándolo avergonzado. –Que sé que no eres alguien que le guste que le toquen o algo así y que… bueno por eso nunca…

-No digas tonterías. Yo creía que tú no querías y no iba a presionarte.

-¡¿Yo?!- Exclamó Naruto acercándose al Uchiha.-¿Pero por qué creías que yo…?

-Pues por qué tú… siempre te tensas cuando te toco- Ahora que lo expresaba en voz alta, a Sasuke le parecían unas razones un tanto tontas.

-¡Me tenso porque me gusta, baka!- Soltó con un timbre de voz que rozaba el alivio.

-Entonces no hemos… hecho nada porque creíamos que el otro…- Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente. –Dios, somos gilipollas.

-Je je- Rió Naruto sentándose a horcajadas en su regazo. –Has dicho una palabrota.

Sasuke lo miró directo a los ojos azules y llevó la mano que estaba en su frente a la nuca rubia, atrayendo sus rostros para darse un buen beso. Notó como el cuerpo del dobe se tensaba encima de él, notó el estremecimiento que lo recorrió, pero esta vez no lo relaciono con algo malo. A Naruto le _gustaban_ sus besos. Se tensaba de excitación al sentirlo.

El Uzumaki abrió la boca para colar su lengua en la de Sasuke con movimientos lentos y suaves, en lamidas largas sobre la otra lengua. Eso se sentía tan bien. Sasuke acarició su nuca con sus largos dedos y llevó la otra mano sobre su pierna derecha, acariciando el muslo de arriba abajo con fuerza.

Pronto el beso empezó a volverse más demandante y apasionado, moviendo un poco sus cabezas para alcanzar cualquier rincón de sus bocas, hasta que Sasuke lo rompió para abrir la chaqueta naranja y negra de Naruto y tener más acceso a su cuello. _Oh_ _sí_, su moreno, fuerte y largo cuello. Aunque otras veces lo había besado ahí, nunca se había sentido tan libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Iba morderlo y lamerlo muy despacio, para luego succionarlo. Iba a dejar una marca roja, que con los días se pondría morada, y el sabor de esa piel se quedaría memorizado para siempre en su boca.

Naruto emitía ruiditos ahogados con su garganta. Notaba las vibraciones sobre sus labios y el aliento caliente y agitado sobre su lóbulo. Y cuando lo atrapó en su boca y succiono, llegó a pensar que se derretiría.

Tanto tiempo aguantándose para hacer eso.

-Sa… suke… humm…- Naruto arremetió sus caderas contra las del Uchiha en un roce áspero. Esos besos en el cuello estaban poniéndole ansioso. Sasuke contestó agarrándole el trasero con ambas manos para hacer el contacto aun más intenso. Se sentía tan bien. Nunca había sentido algo así.

Naruto estaba algo sorprendido ante la reacción del moreno, se esperaba que Sasuke fuera más… rudo. Pero se iba amoldando a su ritmo enseguida. Si sus caderas iban más rápido, Sasuke se movía debajo de él a la misma velocidad. Le besaba el cuello, le acariciaba las piernas, el trasero y la espalda de forma lánguida y eso le producía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Quizás el Uchiha solo quería ir despacio para que Naruto se fuera acostumbrando a su toque, pero eso estaba haciendo que se impacientara y quisiera más. Y lo iba a tener.

-Vámonos… a la cama.

Sasuke se paralizó y miró directamente los ojos azules de su pareja. Naruto había dicho… osea Naruto había dicho… Con esa voz y esa mirada decidida… Iban a…

El rubio se puso de pie levantando con él a Sasuke.

-Venga, vamos.- Repitió con una voz entre ansiosa y nerviosa, pero con una ligera sonrisa, mientras tiraba de su mano. Y en lo único que pudo pensar Sasuke es que iría hasta donde él quisiera.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto se acercaron a la orilla de la cama, mirándola como si pudiera ser un posible enemigo. De acuerdo que habían dormido juntos desde que empezaron a salir (mientras tanto Sasuke había estado durmiendo en el sofá-cama del salón) pero no habían… tenido mucho contacto (A no ser que se consideraran esos codazos que solía dar el rubio dormido).

Naruto decidió dar el primer paso, girándose hacia el moreno y dándole un suave beso. Dirigió sus manos hacía la camiseta negra que llevaba y empezó a subirla mientras acariciaba toda porción de piel que iba destapando. Sasuke lo imitó rápidamente dejando que esa chaqueta naranja que siempre llevaba se deslizara por sus hombros hasta el suelo. Solo dejaron de besarse cuando se quitaron las camisetas mutuamente. Luego las manos, a la vez, agarraron la cinturilla de los pantalones. Las lenguas salieron de sus guaridas para saludarse, los pantalones terminaron cediendo hasta el suelo, como el resto de la ropa. Y Sasuke y Naruto, más desnudos de lo que habían estado nunca (a pesar de llevar aun la ropa interior), se dirigieron a la cama.

Sasuke se acomodó sentandose en la cabecera y Naruto lo siguió, arrodillándose entre sus piernas y con sus rostros a menos de un palmo de distancia. Ninguno podía evitar mirar de reojo las notoriamente abultadas entrepiernas de su pareja. Bien, al menos no se habían quedado solos al ponerse duros.

-¿Y ahora que…?- Preguntó el moreno.

-Bueno, supongo que habrá que jugar un rato. Aun no estamos lo suficientemente duros…

-¿Eh?

El rubio agarró sin ceremonia el paquete de su novio. Sasuke se arqueó emitiendo un suave gemido. Había sido como un fogonazo de placer por todo su cuerpo. Naruto acariciaba y masajeaba con su mano su verga y sus testículos y eso era mejor de lo que nunca pensó. Pasó una mano por la espalda del rubio para acomodarlo y poder alcanzar también su miembro. Pero a diferencia del Uzumaki, deslizó los dedos por debajo de la ropa interior. Le gustó el tacto de la piel suave, de la carne caliente y pulsante mientras deslizaba su mano por ella.

También le gustó el jadeo desesperado de su koi.

-¡Diosdiosdios! Se siente… mucho mejor que… cuando te lo haces a ti mismo¿no?

Sasuke siguió masajeando y apretando, pero la forma en le rehuyó la mirada hizo sospechar a Naruto.

-¿Por qué tú te lo has hecho alguna vez, verdad?

-Claro que sí.- Musitó.

Vale, puede que el placer empezara a provocarle problemas para pensar, pero no estaba tonto y sabía que el Uchiha se había puesto raro.

Sin ningún aviso, también metió la mano bajo la ropa interior y aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias.

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Eh?- A Sasuke le costaba hasta respirar.

-¿Cuándo te masturbaste por primera vez?

-Naruto no voy a… ¡ah!- Gimió cuando fueron las dos manos de Naruto las que se metieron debajo de su ropa. Ese maldito usuratonkachi…

-Yo lo hice con… mmmh… diez años, en la ducha.- Le susurró con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza confesarle ese secreto mientras le estaba acariciaba la polla. Pero creía que si iba a hacerlo con Sasuke, no debían tener secretos sobre el tema. –Me sentí tan bien que creí… que me iba a desmayar.

Sasuke suspiró largamente. Realmente ni sabía como iba a contárselo, pero ¡Kami! Naruto estaba masturbándole. ¿Cómo no iba a hacer lo que él quisiera?

-Tenía quince años… Fue después de reencontrarnos en la guarida de Orochimaru, cuando vi por primera vez a Sai. Esa misma noche, después de haberte visto yo… yo…- Titubeó un poco y la mano perdió un tanto el ritmo. –Te imaginé… imaginé que tú… con tu boca…

Naruto paró todo movimiento y lo miró a los ojos con sorpresa. Sasuke se asustó, pensando que se había sentido ofendido. ¡Pues claro¿A quien le gustaría que lo usaran como fantasía para correrse?

Pero cuando el moreno iba a decir algo, Naruto bajó sus boxers negros hasta los tobillos y sin ninguna duda dirigió su boca entreabierta hacía el glande rosado. Sasuke se sonrojó y lo detuvo agarrándolo por los hombros.

-¡No tienes que hacerlo!

-Lo sé. Pero quiero.- Contestó. Estaba aun mas rojo que Sasuke y eso le daba un aire infantil. Pero esa imagen inocente se volvió algo erótica cuando sujetó la base de su miembro con las manos y se llevó la punta a la boca. Chupó y lamió, probó hasta que punto podía metérsela en la boca sin que le diera el reflejo de arcada e intercaló las succiones con el movimiento de sus manos. Cuando necesitaba respirar más y mejor, la sacaba para lamer y morder suavemente toda la longitud del tronco. No sabía muy bien que era lo que hacía, simplemente se movía incitado (y excitado) por los roncos jadeos que escuchaba.

El Uchiha pensó que no iba a aguantarlo mucho. Esa boca era suave, muy calida y mandaba oleadas de placer por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Era gloria, era más que una mamada. Había dedicación y cariño.

No iba a aguantarlo mucho. Cada movimiento de esos labios le robaba todo el aire de sus pulmones. Necesitaba correrse, agitarse, gritar…

Llevó las manos a la cabellera rubia y tironeo un poco para que se apartara, pero Naruto no lo hizo. Quizás no lo había entendido…

-Dobe… voy a… ¡AH!... voy a…

Pero las palabras murieron cuando los ojos azules buscaron los suyos negros y le daban mudo permiso para hacerlo. No era algo que le pareciera bien, era sucio, brusco y quizás algo asqueroso para Naruto. Pero no pudo aguantarse, ni siquiera pudo oponerse. Al ver la aprobación, Sasuke tuvo un largo orgasmo, gimiendo y maldiciendo del placer. Cuando terminó (lo que le parecieron horas aunque solo fueran unos segundos) Naruto la sacó suavemente de su boca y tragó con un sonoro "Glup" su semen.

Aunque el moreno tenía la vista algo desenfocada había escuchado eso con claridad y en su receptiva y sensible ingle sintió una punzada ligera, lo suficiente como para estremecerse.

Naruto, aun avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer, se acercó a gatas al desfallecido cuerpo de Sasuke, que respiraba a grandes bocanadas. Se vio envuelto entre los brazos pálidos y sintió los besos de su novio sobre la cabeza. Sonrió tontamente por la muestra espontánea de cariño.

Al abrazarlo habia notado como la entrepierna de Naruto seguía endurecida. Eso no podía ser, no después de lo que acababa de hacer por él.

-Oe, dobe. ¿Me dejas probar algo? Si no te gusta, pararé.

Naruto cabeceó afirmativamente, aun con la cabeza en el hombro contrario. Sintió que Sasuke rebuscaba por los cajones de la mesita de noche; su curiosidad le venció y miró. Vio que había sacado un bote de lubricante y lo miró con sorpresa, pidiendo una explicación.

-Me lo dio Sakura cuando empezamos a estar juntos, pero me daba demasiada vergüenza decírtelo- Le explicó.

-¿Y por que Sakura-chan te lo dio a ti? –Preguntó sonando herido. Sasuke no iba contestar a eso.

Untó el producto entre sus dedos y luego bajó con la otra mano la ultima prenda de ropa, acariciando las redondeadas nalgas. El otro, inseguro, rodeo sus hombros con los brazos sin apartar la cabeza de su pecho, aun de rodillas entre las piernas del moreno. Sasuke introdujo muy lentamente un dedo en su interior, atento a cualquier señal de molestia. Naruto se tensó y suspiró, pero al no decir nada Sasuke decidió que podía moverlo.

-¿Qu-qué… qué haces?

-Estoy… buscando.

-¿Buscando…¿Buscando el qué…? –Pero en ese momento sintió como le acariciaba un punto en su interior que le hizo gritar sin contenerse. Sasuke sonrió un poco de medio lado, mientras Naruto, sorprendido y algo vergonzoso, lo miró sin entender. Pero Sasuke repitió el mismo movimiento, produciendo la devastadora y placentera sensación que volvió a hacerle gritar.

-Buscaba eso.- Le contestó. Y si el Uzumaki no estuviera retorciéndose del placer, le habría pegado por esa sonrisa tan soberbia. Pero lo que hizo fue agarrarle la cara con las dos manos y besar por todos lados. La boca, las mejillas, el cuello, la frente…

-Sasu… Sasuke…

Incitado, introdujo el segundo dedo y siguió estimulando la próstata del rubio sin descanso. La otra mano volvió a la tarea de masturbar el miembro del rubio. Eso ya era demasiado para Naruto, era demasiado calor, demasiado placer. Se retorcía, se restregaba, gritaba, gemía, besaba, mordía la blanca piel… Sasuke lo había descontrolado. Quería terminar, terminar, terminar…

Rodeo el cuello del de pelo negro con los brazos, pegándose todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo y dando un fuerte grito. Se derramó sobre el estomago de Sasuke, temblando y gimiendo contra su oído. Y era lo más sensual que había visto el Uchiha en su vida.

Fue el turno del de ojos azules de recuperar el aliento, jamás en su vida había sentido semejante fogonazo de placer. Por unos segundos creía que se moriría. Y cuando recuperó la noción de donde estaba, y sintió la ingle de su pareja pegada a la suya, ronroneo con algo de sorna.

-Joder Sasu, te has vuelto a empalmar. Y yo que creía que era un frígido.

-¿Y de culpa de quien crees que ha sido, dobe?- Refutó intentando controlar su sonrojo. ¿Qué podía hacer si ese idiota era el mayor estímulo a sus hormonas?

Naruto apartó mechones de cabello negro de la sudorosa frente y lo besó en los labios con calma. Sasuke le acarició toda la espalda con la punta de los dedos, pensando que la morena piel era más suave de lo que parecía.

-¿Seguimos?- Preguntó el Uzumaki.

-Pero tú no estás…

-Tranquilo, teme.- Sonrió ampliamente. –No necesito esperar mucho para ponerme duro, contigo al lado.

¿Eso había sido un halago? Bueno, mejor tomárselo como un halago. Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó que Naruto se sentara en su regazo, estirando las piernas. Beso el torso y los hombros y llevó la yema de sus dedos a la mata de rizos rubios de la entrepierna del futuro Hokage, jugando con toda la zona. Entre suspiros y jadeos, Naruto volvía a estar tan despierto como su novio.

-¿Estás seguro?- Repitió Sasuke. Notaba los músculos en tensión bajo sus manos.

-Te he dicho que sí. Yo ya estoy lubricado, baka.

Y sin más preámbulos, el Uzumaki se deslizó sobre el miembro de Sasuke de un solo empellón, dando un gutural gemido.

Sasuke se quedó sin aire y casi sin vida. Estaba en el interioro del dobe, de su dobe, de _su_ Naruto… Era cálido, estrecho, húmedo. Le apretaba y se contraía sobre él. Temblaba… ¿Temblaba?

-Oe, Usura…tonkachi. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Bien?- Susurró pegando sus frentes. –Estoy… mejor que bien, baaaaaaaaaaaaaaka.

Y quizás fuera la forma de alargar la "a", la voz divertida y feliz, pero Sasuke rió un poco y alzó las caderas, para embestirle.

-¿Y ahora?

-Pues… se va mejorando.- Bromeó entre un ronroneo. Empezaron a moverse a la vez, con estocadas profundas y rápidas, jadeando sobre la boca contraria. Sasuke ayudaba a mover las caderas de Naruto con ambas manos, juntando sus cuerpos todo lo que podía. Naruto rotaba en cada embestida para que el miembro de Sasuke tocara ese punto que rato antes le había estado estimulando con los dedos. Cada vez más, mucho más rápido, violento. Era una contradicción, porque querían alcanzar el clímax pronto y a la vez quedarse así hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieran más.

Y cuando ese momento llegó, Sasuke se enterró todo lo que pudo en el interior de su rubio ("_Míomíomío_" repetía la mente de Sasuke una y otra vez) colapsando de placer, seguido de Naruto, que le besó con fiereza mientras vertía su esencia entre los dos.

Necesitaron unos cinco minutos para reunir el suficiente oxigeno y volver a hablar.

-Lo veo todo blanco- Susurró Naruto, dejando salir el miembro de Sasuke de su interior y tumbándose boca arriba su lado. Sasuke se deslizó un poco para abajo y acomodo su cabeza en la almohada también.

-Al menos tú ves algo.

Se echaron a reír a la vez. Sasuke con una risa floja que era tragada por las carcajadas sonoras y fuertes de Naruto.

Todo el cuerpo les hormigueaba. Era como tener miles de bichitos andando por debajo de su piel (¿Así se sentiría Shino?). Estaban sudados y el aire que entraba por las rendijas de la vieja ventana les erizaba la piel. Todo se sentía extraño, diferente. Más… hipersensibilizado.

-Ya no somos vírgenes.- Comentó Naruto, sintiéndose capaz ya de buscar los ojos de Sasuke. Los ojos negros de aquel que había estado en su interior. ("_Dentro de mi. Míomíomío_")

-Ya…- Contestó el otro, devolviéndole la mirada y acariciando con ligereza su hombro

¿Por qué la voz de Sasuke sonaba tan sexy¿Por qué su mano era tan suave¿Por qué lo miraba como si tuviera _hambre_¿Por qué se notaba _él_ con hambre¿Por qué se sentía así de satisfecho, dichoso, colmado y excitado¿Por qué, si no podía ni mover un músculo, quería ponerse a saltar¡Oh, Dios¿Por qué estaba tan ridículamente feliz?

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, rodó hasta quedar sobre Sasuke. Notó la característica corriente eléctrica que le sacudía todo el cuerpo cuando su entrepierna se pegó a la del otro. Acarició con su nariz la de su koi.

-Ey…- Le dijo. –Me has follado. Tienes que hacer algo al respecto.

Realmente Sasuke no quería seguirle el juego, era una tontería. Él no había bromas ni chistes. Pero es que el efecto post-orgásmico aun circulaba por su cuerpo y solo podía sonreír.

-¿Celebrarlo?

-No es mala idea, dattebayo.- Comentó empezando a mordisquear su mandíbula. Sasuke gimió un poco, acariciando el cuerpo encima suyo.

-Dobe, no me creo que sigas teniendo ganas.

-Pues no te lo creas.- Contestó sin darle importancia mientras se restregó sobre él, piel con piel y carne con carne. Dios, que bien se sentía.

-Yo no tengo tantas energías como tú…

-¡Jo, Sasuke!- Protestó con un puchero.

-… así que tendrás que hacer todo el trabajo.- Terminó de hablar, abriendo las piernas y apoyando la planta de los pies en el colchón. El contacto de ambas pelvis se hizo más intenso.

-Me estás… diciendo que…- Tartamudeó sin poder creérselo.

-Sí.

-Y estás seguro que…

-Sí.

Naruto se lanzó a la boca de Sasuke, recorriéndola con toda la lengua. Él iba a dejarlo, por propia voluntad, sin necesidad de insistirle… De repente volvía a estar tan excitado. Siguió moviéndose sobre el moreno, haciendo que poco a poco despertara mientras tanteaba entre las arrugadas sabanas buscando el lubricante. Vertió un poco sobre sus dedos e imitando lo que antes había echo el Uchiha, los llevó hasta la apretada entrada, deslizándolos con cuidado. El otro obviamente se tensó y agarró las sabanas hasta que sus nudillos se quedaron blancos. Era agradable, aunque extraño. Pero en un momento, sintió como la punta de esos dedos rozaba su próstata y gimió dentro del beso. Eso sí que estaba bien.

El rubio, viendo lo que había conseguido, repitió la experiencia mientras lo dilataba más y más. Cuando creyó que ya era suficiente preámbulo, ambos estaban igual de duros.

Naruto agarró las piernas de Sasuke y las envolvió en su cintura. Le besó la punta de la nariz ("_Ese usuratonkachi y sus niñerías_") y preguntó:

-¿Listo?

La mirada que le lanzó fue contestación más que suficiente.

Naruto entró tan despacio que Sasuke casi se abrió para dejarle paso. ¿Esa era Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja más impulsivo de la historia? Estaba calmado, con un control absoluto y los ojos azules lo miraban con tanto cariño que parecía que esperaban la más mínima señal para hacer lo que fuera. Los ojos de Sasuke, brillantes y negros, le dieron la confirmación.

La primera embestida les quito el aliento, la segunda el sentido. Con la tercera dejaron de pensar. Naruto abrazó la espalda amplia mientras se movía de fuera a dentro a ritmo de tambor. Sasuke también lo abrazó mientras que con sus piernas balanceaba sus caderas. Cada vez que entraba se aseguraba de que diera en su próstata, haciéndole suspirar y resoplar. Y cada vez que Naruto se enterraba por completo en su interior, Sasuke contraía su entrada. Estaban cansados, muy cansado ¿pero y qué? No iban a parar hasta perder el sentido.

Porque ese día era su primera vez. Solo entre ellos dos.

-Sasss…¡ah!... Sasu… Sasukeeeemmmh.

-Eres un… escandaloso en la cama- Se burló de él. Como castigo Naruto le mordió el cuello. Otra de las tantas marcas que iban a lucir los dos al día siguiente. Por el sudor las manos resbalaban con facilidad sobre la piel. Sentían agujetas en el abdomen y el interior de los muslos por el movimiento y el placer inundándolos poco a poco, en oleadas. Como cuando sube la marea.

Otra vez terminaron a la vez, colapsando en un lío de brazos y piernas. Tan agotados que ni podían gritar, solo jadear mientras se iban vaciando, uno en el interior del moreno y el otro entre sus cuerpos.

Ahora si que se habían muerto. ¿Dónde comenzaba su cuerpo y donde el de su pareja? Sentía como si todo el mundo estuviera bocabajo. Después de un largo rato para recuperarse, Naruto se dio cuenta que su cabeza estaba en el hombro de Sasuke y que respiraba contra su cuello, pero como no parecía que estuviera molestando, solo hizo un sutil movimiento de caderas para salir de Sasuke y se quedó ahí recostado.

El Uchiha lentamente, como si le costara moverse, enterró una mano en los cabellos dorados. Al menos podía estar seguro de que su Naruto estaba ahí. Por que francamente, después de todo lo que habían hecho no tenía idea ni de donde estaba él.

-Estoy seco…- Rumió Naruto con una voz rasposa y ronca. –No voy a volver a tener semen en mi vida.

-Bien… podrán premiarme por asegurarme de que no haya más dobes en el mundo.

-Mañana… te pegaré.- Murmuró extremadamente cansado mientras como podía sacaba las sabanas y los cubría a ambos. –Buenas noches, teme.

-Buenas noches.

Pero antes de caer dormido Sasuke tuvo un último pensamiento lógico.

¿Cuándo había anochecido?

[---------------------------------------------------------

-… y entonces Suigetsu deslizó su lengua por esa zona. Yo no sabía que podía ser tan flexible y…

-Sai¡**no** _me _interesa!

-Pero tienes que tener un poco de idea para cuando tú y Sasuke os decidáis a tener relaciones sexuales como cualquier pareja sana. No debes avergonzarte, comparto contigo mi experiencia sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

-¡A mí si que me da vergüenza!

Esta vez bajo un árbol, Sasuke observaba como su novio perdía poco a poco los papeles con ese idiota ANBU. Otra vez después del entrenamiento el de la Raíz lo había abordado y no lo dejaba tranquilo. Iría a ayudarlo alejándolo de allí, pero ese día Suigetsu había decidido entrenar con ellos también. Seguramente después de haber conseguido tirarse a Sai no iba perderlo de vista por si se presentaba una nueva oportunidad. El chico piraña parecía más feliz que nunca y su ancha sonrisa no se la quitaba ni Karin en ropa interior.

-… veras, Naruto, hay que dilatar la entrada porque sino duele. Suigetsu lo hizo con agua. En realidad Suigetsu puede hacer muchas cosas con agua…

-¡¡SAI!!- El rubio parecía a punto de llorar de la desesperación.

-Vamos, Naruto. Porque no te vienes con nosotros y te doy unas clases _prácticas_ como ayer con Sai.

-¡Yo no necesito clases prácticas, coño¡Sasuke y yo ya hemos practicado más que suficiente-tebayo!

El silencio volvió a caer por todo el campo de entrenamiento.

Suigetsu puso una mirada brillante y su enorme sonrisa se volvió maliciosa.

Naruto se llevó las manos a la boca, más rojo que una granada.

Sasuke también se sonrojó. Y también se dispuso a prepararse para soltar un par de Chidoris Nagashi.

**End.**

**N de A:** Joooooodeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer, lo que me ha costado terminarlo. Tanto lemon, tanto lemon… ¡Pero si a mi el lemon se me da fatal, joe! Además, siempre que quería escribir me pasaba algo; que si me ponía mala, que si tenía que hacer cosas de la facultad, que si mi familia me llamaba TT ¡El mundo se aliaba en mi contra!

Bueno Naru-Chan, linda. Espero que te haya gustado porque la verdad, me lo he inventado TODO xDDDDDD Me ha quedado fatal.


End file.
